Marvel VS DC: United
Marvel VS DC: United is a upcoming crossover fighting video game being developed by NetherRealm Studios, Dimps, QLOC, and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, the game features characters from both Marvel Comics and DC Comics, the game will be released for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows, iOS, and Android, in December 23, 2019. Engine: Unreal Engine 4. Gameplay Marvel VS DC: United is a fighting game in which players compete in one-on-one combat using your favorite characters from Marvel Universe and DC Universe. By Using different combinations of directional inputs and button presses, players must perform basic attacks, special attacks, special moves, and combos to try to damage and knock out the opposing fighter. The DC characters have the same special attacks from Injustice 2, but with new graphics, and new DC characters are now joining the battle. Game Modes * Story * Battle Mode * Tag-Team Battle * Player Online * Ranked Online * Character Customization * Biography * Tutorial * Training * Multiplayer * Comic Collection * Single Fight * Galaxy Mode * Cheats * Theater * The Return Of The Heroes (DLC) (This DLC is going to be about the team defeating Dormammu & Trigon & bringing back the dead heroes back to defeat Dormammu & Trigon) Cheat Codes # 19245613 - Unlocks All Characters # 22296115 - Unlocks All Chapters # 30956713 - Unlocks All Stages # 19005177 - Unlocks All Gear Sets # 30015569 - Unlocks All Costumes # 99940010 - Unlocks All Voice Lines # 90000000 - Gives You Cash # 19994223 - Unlocks All Cutsecnes # 45904255 - Unlocks All Comics # TBA Plot TBA Characters # Iron Man (Tony Stark) # Batman (Bruce Wayne) # Captain America (Steve Rogers) # Superman (Clark Kent) # Thor (Thor Odinson) # Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) # Hulk (Bruce Banner) # Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) # Black Widow (Natasha Romanova) # Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) # Hawkeye (Clint Barton) # Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) # Wolverine (Logan/James Howlett) # Aquaman (Arthur Curry) # Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # The Flash (Barry Allen) # Daredevil (Matthew Murdock) # Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) # Ant-Man (Scott Lang) # Atom (Ray Palmer) # Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) # Venom (Eddie Brock) # Doomsday # Thing (Benjamin Grimm) # Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) # Human Torch (Johnathan Storm) # Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) # Swamp Thing # Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) # Kid Flash (Wally West) # Kid Flash (Bart Allen) # Firestorm # Cyborg # She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) # Red Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) # Red She-Hulk (Elizabeth Ross) # Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy) # Luke Cage # Nova (Richard Rider) # Nick Fury (Colonel Nicholas) # Nightwing (Dick Grayson) # Red Hood (Jason Todd) # Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adam) # Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) # Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) # White Lantern (Kyle Rayner) # Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) # Green Lantern (John Stewart) # Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) # Green Lantern (Simon Baz) # Green Lantern (Alan Scott) # Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) # Reserve Flash (Eobard Thawne) # Star-Lord (Peter Quil) # Taskmaster (Tony Masters) # Abomination (Emil Blonsky) # Loki # Falcon (Samuel Wilson) # Deadpool (Wade Wilson) # Gwenpool (Gwendolyn Poole) # Ghost Rider (Jonathon Blaze) # Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) # Grundy (Cyrus Gold) # Deathstroke # Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) # Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) # War Machine (James Rhodes) # Iron Fist (Daniel Rand) # Rocket Raccoon # Groot # Gamora # Drax The Destroyer # Gambit (Remy LeBeau) # Enchantress (June Moone) # Catwoman (Selina Kyle) # Cheetah (Minerva) # Hawkgirl # Hawkman # Red Lantern (Atrocitus) # Joker (Jack Napier) # Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) # Starfire # Vixen (Mari McCabe) # Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) # Cheshire (Jade Nguyen) # Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) # Shazam! (Billy Batson) # Black Adam (Teth-Adam) # Bane # Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) # X-23 (Laura Kinney) # Cyclops (Scott Summers) # Iceman (Robert Drake) # Emma Frost # Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) # Ghost # Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) # Rouge (Anna Marie) # Juggernaut (Cain Marko) # Vision # Red Tornado # Beast (Henry McCoy) # Phoenix (Jean Grey) # Storm (Ororo Munroe) # Bishop (Lucas Bishop) # Cable (Nathan Summers) # Brainiac # Black Manta # Blue Beetle # Kitty Pryde (Katherine Pryde) # Hellboy # The Red Lion (Matthew Bland) # Damage (Ethan Avery) # Wasp (Janet van Dyn) # Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) # Yellow Jacket (Darren Cross) # Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) # Black Panther (T'Challa) # Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) # Moon Knight (Marc Spector) # Poison Ivy # Mister Freeze (Victor Fries) # Timberwolf (Brin Londo) # Rocket Red (Gavril Ivanovich) # Booster Gold (Michael Carter) # Hawk (Henry Hall) # Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) # Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) # Dove (Dawn Granger) # Sandman # Doctor Octopus # Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) # Havok (Alexander Summers) # Polaris (Lorna Dane) # Black Lightning (Jefferson Pierce) # Big Barda # Gorilla Grodd # Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) # Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) # General Zod (Dru-Zod) # Godspeed (August Heart) # Red Skull # Darksied (Uxas) # Dormammu # Trigon # Thanos (The Mad Titan) # Hulkbuster Iron Man (DLC Character) # Azrael (Michael Lane, DLC Character) # Hyperion (Marcus Milton, DLC Character) # Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara, DLC Character) The Sons Of Iron Man & Batman (DLC Story) # Iron Metropolitan (Arno Stark) # Robin (Damian Wayne) # Mandarin # Clayface (Basil Karlo) Galactus's Arrival (DLC Story) # Galactus # Batwoman # Magneto # Power Girl (Kara Zor-L) Lex Luthor Returns (DLC Story) # Lex Luthor # Sentry (Robert Reynolds) # Ares # Xorn (Kuan-Yin Xorn) Annihilus's Rebirth (DLC Story) # Annihilus # Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) # Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) # Cyborg Superman (Hank Henshaw) Fighter Pack 1 # Carnage (Cletus Kasedy) # Yellow Lantern (Sinestro) # Mysterio (Quetin Beck) Fighter Pack 2 # Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) # Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) # Ultron Fighter Pack 3 # Namor (Namor McKenzie) # Mera # Karnak (Karnak Mander-Azur) Fighter Pack 4 # Angel (Warren Worthington III) # Deadman # Green Goblin Fighter Pack 5 # Hank Pym # Raven (Rachael Roth) # Doctor Doom Fighter Pack 6 # Punisher (Frank Castle) # Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Green Ranger, White Ranger) 'Fighter Pack 7 #Ryu (Premier Skin: Ken Masters) #Sonic the Hedgehog #Sora #Liu Kang #Chun-Li #Princess Sally Acorn Gear Sets & Costumes Captain America # Rescue Uniform # Unmasked Uniform # Classic Uniform # Age Of Ultron Uniform # USO Uniform # Civil War Uniform # Earth-600043 Uniform # First Avenger Uniform # Winter Soldier Uniform # Captain America Battle Armor Batman # Classic Uniform # Basic Uniform # Unmasked Uniform # Batman Beyond Uniform # Batwing Uniform # Knightfall Batamn Uniform # Hellbat Uniform # TBA Iron Man # Armor Model 1 # Armor Model 2 # Armor Model 3 # Armor Model 4 # Armor Model 5 # Armor Model 6 # Armor Model 7 # Armor Model 8 # Armor Model 9 # Armor Model 10 # TBA Intro Quotes/Approachs Captain America Against Batman Captain America: "Long time no see Batman" Batman: "Why are you here?, are you supposed be in the Avengers" Captain America: "I don't know?, are you supposed be in the Justice League" Batman: "I can see why you are a military soldier Captain America: "And i can see why you are a billionaire" Batman: "well let's see who's better?" Captain America Against Superman Captain America: "Superman, I'm been looking forward to this fight." Superman: "Well then, let's see what your made of steve." Captain America: "Allow me to demonstrate." Superman: "Your the only hero that has no super powers." Captain America: "Doesn't matter, I'll still beat your ass." Superman: "Threaten me, eh?!, well bring it on." Captain America Against Iron Man Captain America: "It's been awhile tony, your stronger than before." Iron Man: "Fight me and find out." Captain America: "Just don't go easy on me." Iron Man: "I remember fighting you steve, during the Civil War." Captain America: "That sure does bring back memories." Iron Man: " Well this fight should be different." Captain America Against Hulk Captain America: "Hey big guy, what's the magic word." Hulk: "HULK SMASH." Captain America: "That's what i like to here." Hulk: "Hulk wants to fight." Captain America: "Let's see what your made of big guy." Hulk: "(Roars)" Captain America Against Green Lantern Captain America: "Hal Jordan, it's a pleasure to meet you." Green Lantern: "Are you worthy to fight me steve." Captain America: "Will find out soon enough." Green Lantern: "My name is Hal Jordan, who are you." Captain America: "My name is Steve Rogers Green Lantern: "Well that makes us even then." Captain America Against Black Widow Captain America: "So Black Widow how about a little practice." Black Widow: "Fine, i was getting bored anyway." Captain America: "Here i go widow." Black Widow: "Let's see what you're capable of, Steve." Captain America: "This will get interesting." Black Widow: "Don't you dare go easy on me." Wager Clash Quotes Captain America & Batman Captain America: "I gotta say, you are a great fighter." Batman: "Glad to appreciate." Batman: "Your team are no match against mine." Captain America: "Will see about that batso." Captain America & Superman Captain America: "No wonder your that strong." Superman: "You haven't seen nothing yet." Superman: "You can't beat me weakling." Captain America: "Will see about that." Captain America & Iron Man Captain America: "Fight me for real tony." Iron Man: "This battle is mine steve." Iron Man: "Is that all you got steve." Captain America: "You'll see that my skills are greater then you can imagine." Voice Actors # Brian Bloom As Captain America (Steve Rogers) # Kevin Conroy As Batman (Bruce Wayne) # Eric Loomis As Iron Man (Tony Stark) # George Newbern As Superman (Clark Kent) # Fred Tatasciore As Hulk (Bruce Banner), Bane # Richard Epcar as the Joker, Narrator # Nolan North as Wade Wilson/Deadpool # Brad Garrett as Lobo # Josh Keaton as Peter Parker/Spider-Man # Michael Rosenbaum as Wally West/Flash, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern # Phil LaMarr as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Arthur Curry/Aquaman # Vanessa Marshall As Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff), Gamora # Susan Eisenberg As Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) # Jennifer Hale as Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel/Captain Marvel # Andrew Kishino as Silver Samurai # Scott Porter as Kal-El/Superboy, Dick Grayson/Nightwing # Dante Basco # Kevin Michael Richardson as Groot, # Grey DeLisle as Black Cat, Catwoman # Eric Ladin # Rick D. Wisserman as Thor Odinson # Haley Joel Osment as Sora # Roger Craig Smith as Modern Sonic/Boom Sonic # Kyle Herbert as Ryu # Matthew Yang King as Liu Kang # Reuben Langdon as Ken Masters # Tara Strong as Princess Sally Acorn # Laura Bailey as Chun-Li # TBA Character’s Deaths # Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) # Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) # Ghost # Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) # Cyclops (Scott Summers) # Green Lantern (Simon Baz) # Vision # Red Tornado # War Machine (James Rhodes) # Nightwing (Dick Grayson) # Nova (Richard Rider) # Firestorm # Iceman (Robert Drake) # Mister Freeze (Victor Fries) # Human Torch (Jonathan Storm) # Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) # Hawk (Henry Hall) # Dove (Dawn Granger) # Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) # Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) # Havok (Alexander Summers) # Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) # Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) # Green Lantern (Alan Scott) # Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) # Catwoman (Selina Kyle) # Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) # Iron Fist (Daniel Rand) # Falcon (Samuel Wilson) # Black Manta # Blue Beetle # Venom (Eddie Brock) # Reverse Flash (Eobard Thawne) # Godspeed (August Heart) # Gwenpool (Gwendolyn Poole) # Rocket Red (Gavril Ivanovich) # Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) # Moon Knight (Marc Spector) # Joker (Jack Napier) # Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) # Drax The Destroyer # Groot # Star-Lord (Peter Quil) # Deathstroke # The Red Lion (Matthew Bland) # Doomsday # Abomination (Emil Blonsky) # Darksied (Uxas) # Thanos (The Mad Titan) # Trigon # Dormammu # Iron Man (Tony Stark) # Batman (Bruce Wayne) Special Moves Captain America UnyeIlding Justice: Captain America kicks the opponent, he throws his shield and kicks the shield at the opponent and make extra damage, he runs and punch the opponent and uppercuts the opponent he got the shield back and then uppercut the opponent with the shield Batman Bat Of Gotham: Batman lift the opponent into the air and then the Batwing appears and starts shooting the opponent and shot the opponent with a missle Iron Man Iron Avenger: Iron Man fly into the air and grabs the opponent and start punching the opponent in the face three time while flying, and files down to the surface and start dragging the opponent in the ground, Iron Man throws the opponent as the opponent free falls, Iron Man hunches foward before thrusting his chest out and firing a supercharge Unibeam Superman Final Flight: Superman flies foward to grab his opponent by the throat and launches them into the stratosphere with a powerhouse punch. Streaking after them, he sends them flying with two more punches, then flies ahead and catches the opponent, and slamming his opponent into the ground Playable Stages # S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier # New York City # Rooftops # Chicago # Wakanda # Olympia # Birnin # K'un-Lun # Attilan # Utah # Alpine # Disney Castle # Station Square # Metropolis # Gotham # TBA Is Marvel VS DC: United a Perfect Idea? Yes No Who Is Better, Marvel, Or DC? Marvel DC Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Crossover Video games Category:Fighting video game Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:2019 Category:Captain America Category:Batman Category:Iron Man Category:Superman Category:Hulk Category:Green Lantern Category:Black Widow Category:Wonder Woman Category:Thor Category:Green Arrow Category:Wolverine Category:Aquaman Category:Spider-Man Category:The Flash Category:Daredevil Category:Martian Manhunter Category:The Avengers Category:Justice League Category:Upcoming video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Mobile games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros Games Category:Injustice Category:Power Rangers Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Marvel Category:DC Category:Rated T Games Category:X-Men Category:Unreal Engine 4 Category:Teen Titans Category:Venom Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Street Fighter Category:Sonic the Hedgehog